riseuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Harrison-class Battleship
Development The Harrison is an old design, having its originally schematics dating back to to 30AF, though it would only start being produced in mid-60AF which explains is rugged design compared to the sleeker ''Pilgrim''-class that would arrive almost thirty-years later. The ship was mainly designed as a troop and fighter transport which explains its low HMV capacity when the Empire began its conquest and the schematics of their humanoid warmachines spread. It also explains its lack of a heavy weaponry fixed to the ship's bow due to its nature as a carrier, yet the vessel would be quite heavily armed earning its classification of a carrier battleship thanks to thick armour and weapons meant to broadside opposing vessel than take them head-on. Interestingly, it was also given the ability to enter the atmosphere allowing it to be close to the conflict and ensure the saftey of its transport craft as they reached a planet's surface. With these traits, it proved to be effective in its roles in policing territory and protecting trade lanes from pirates which the battleship could easily fight off with either its weapons or large fighter capacity. This would see the Harrison having an extremely long service life and it still continues to serve the Kahada Union as a moderatley priced, reliable, rugged warship that patrol the trade lanes of the galaxy. Role The Harrison is a carrier that is also quite capable of fulfiling the role of a battleship is broadside engagements thanks to its thick armour and powerful shield emitters. It conflicts it can launch large groups of strikecraft to engage the opposition or provide support in planetary engagements thanks to its ability to enter the atmosphere and protect transports delivering troops off into battle. Weaponry The ships primary weapons for mid-short range engagements are 120mm cannon mounted in turrets along the port and starboard sides of the ships. Though not the most powerful weapon, they are capable of punching through the hulls of other vessels and are accurate enough to pin-point vulnerabilities against other warships. Missile pods are the Harrison's main weaponry for long-range targets and are used against all targets thanks to fast-tracking radar. The ships also carries a reasonable amount of CIWS/point-defense weaponry in the form of gatling cannons meant to spray a wall of shots to tear strikecraft, HMVS, and missiles apart before they can hit the shields or hull. Last, there are twelve HMV launcher mounted underneath which were installed mid-70AF with the spread of HMVs. These allow for the quick launch of the ships HMVs to planets below or opposing warships. Speed and Defense With three nuclear reactors, the Harrison, with proper maintenance, can operate for extended periods of time before needing dock and resupply and given its nature as a carrier, the ship can operate for a full-year before requiring a port to dock at, even when fully-loaded. The thick hull of the Harrison and strong shielding also allows the ship to operate on the front-lines of fleet engagements. Like the newer Pilgrim warships, Harrisons have larger teams of engineers and technicians to quickly get repairs doen throughout the ship should damage occur. Category:Ships